


я хочу быть там, где будешь ты

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Multi, Есть другие пейринги, Лисица Алья, Намеки на полиаморию, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Раскрытие личностей, Соулмейтовские метки, Социально неловкий Адриан, Тайная личность, ау относительно второго сезона, соулмейтовские цвета, соулмейты, флафф и ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: — Чудесное Исцеление стирает метки, — сообщает Плагг, занятый больше обедом, чем разговором. У квами не бывает меток,(и Адриан предпочитает притвориться, что не замечает черный отпечаток кошачьей лапки у себя на пятке и не считает его за метку).— Даже если она коснется твоей кожи, след исчезнет после Исцеления.— Чудесное Исцеление принимает метки запорчу?— недоверчиво переспрашивает Адриан.— И я с ним лично согласен, — отвечает Плагг, закидывая в рот сыр. — А я ведь специалист по порче.





	я хочу быть там, где будешь ты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [anywhere you’re gonna be, that’s where I wanna be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210185) by [thescuttlebugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescuttlebugg/pseuds/thescuttlebugg). 



Метки Адриана в порядке их появления: ослепляюще-желтый след губ под левым глазом, к счастью, черная маска полностью скрывает его, темно-синяя отметина, полученная от тычка локтем, едва видный розовый, припорошивший пальцы, когда он отдавал зонтик. Других нет. И все же, три метки — это повод для гордости для того, кто не выходил из дома годами.  
  
_(Адриан привык, что у него на теле всего две отметки: бледно-лиловая на лбу у самой челки и золотистая, что идет по длине правой руки. Их он получил при рождении._  
Но метки не живут долго, когда люди, от которых ты их получил, перестают тебя касаться, отдаляются от тебя.  
  
Метки не держатся вечно.  
  
Неважно, как сильно ты этого хочешь.)

_______________________

  
У Хлои белые губы. Локоть Нино светится зеленым. Подушечки пальцев Маринетт — сочно-алые.  
  
_(Лоб его отца — абсолютно чистый. Абсолютно._  
  
Адриан думает, что сейчас внутренняя сторона руки его матери выглядит столь же нетронутой.  
  
Ведь метка не выживает без второй половинки.)

_______________________

  
Хлоя целует оставленную ею метку при каждой их встрече и не хочет делиться. Нино использует любой повод, чтобы стукнуться с ним локтями ради той легкой дрожи от ощущения _правильности_ , которую приносит это движение. Маринетт… Маринетт никогда не дает их меткам соприкоснуться, по крайней мере, намеренно. По случайности, иногда, но… не намеренно.  
  
Маринетт не знает, как ей быть, да и сам Адриан не может ей подсказать. Невозможно сказать, что для нее значит само понятие соулмейта.  
  
Он не винит ее, нет. У него всего три метки. Прямо как у Хлои. По сравнению с Маринетт, у него не так много любимых людей.  
  
У Маринетт много меток, и Адриан не знает, _кому_ принадлежит большинство из них. Он узнает зеленый отпечаток, кольцом обернувшийся вокруг ее локтя — Натаниэля, голубые и розовые отпечатки пальцев на ладонях — ее родители, а фуксию на шее, что зеркально розовым отметилась на ладони подруги — Альи. На ее левой икре поблескивает фиолетовый след детской ладошки, а на тыльной стороне правой руки — размашистый серый, и, если честно, Адриан мог бы перечислять их весь день. Ее кожа была покрыта _радужной россыпью_ отпечатков, а чего уж говорить о калейдоскопе на ее пальцах. Ее ладони — самая яркая часть ее тела, и так было с самого первого дня ее с Адрианом знакомства.  
  
Его алые отпечатки ярко выделяются даже среди многоцветья на руках Маринетт, и в то же время его собственные пальцы практически чисты. Лишь бледно-розовый след Маринетт едва виднеется на них. Даже при обработке фотографий никто не видит смысл фотошопить его кожу — это просто _не нужно._  
  
_(Иногда бледно-лиловый возвращается на его кожу, но ненадолго. Едва заметный глазу и исчезает через пару дней._  
  
Его тоже нет смысла фотошопить.)  
  
Так что да, Адриан не винит Маринетт за то, что она не знает, как себя с ним вести. К сожалению, он и сам не знает, что делать с ней, но изо всех сил старается показать ей, как он рад, что они соулмейты, что он хочет, хочет…  
  
Ну. _Большего._  
  
Чего большего?  
  
Больше — становится определяющим словом в жизни Адриана. Он мечтает больше проводить времени гуляя. Встретить больше людей. Он хотел больше внимания от отца, больше времени проводить с друзьями, больше с Ледибаг, больше _меток_.  
  
Последние две вещи неразрывны.

_______________________

  
Некоторые говорят, что «соулмейты» — неверное определение для людей, которые оставляют метки на коже друг друга при первом прикосновении, но Адриан привык так их называть. Для него это имеет смысл. Каждый, кто оставляет на коже цвет, будет ему родственной душой и таким образом его _частью_.  
  
Это же очевидно.  
  
— Это кто-нибудь, кто полюбит тебя, мужик, — говорит ему Нино, но он тоже использует слово «соулмейт», когда представляет Адриана. Он улыбается, указывая на друга, — это мой бро, Адриан, один из моих соулмейтов. Вот видите, зеленый отпечаток? Он светится в _темноте_ , я _даже_ не шучу. Нет, клянусь, зацените!  
  
От подобных разговоров Адриан чувствует, как на коже теплеет темно-синяя метка.

_______________________

  
  
Адриан полностью, абсолютно, безраздельно уверен, что Ледибаг — одна из его соулмейтов. Он мечтает, как она вложит свою руку в его ладонь и оставит глубокий черный на его коже. Как обнимет его, размазывая по его щеке рубиновый. Как касание подушечек ее пальцев останутся под его подбородком васильковым.  
  
Но их тела полностью скрыты костюмами, а руки — перчатками. Кот Нуар и Ледибаг не смогут соприкоснуться кожей.  
  
_Никогда_ не смогут.  
  
И даже если бы смогли…  
  
— Чудесное Исцеление стирает метки, — сообщает Плагг, занятый больше обедом, чем разговором. У квами не бывает меток, _(и Адриан предпочитает притвориться, что не замечает черный отпечаток кошачьей лапки у себя на пятке и не считает его за метку)_. — Даже если она коснется твоей кожи, след исчезнет после Исцеления.  
  
— Чудесное Исцеление принимает метки за _порчу_? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Адриан.  
  
— И я с ним лично согласен, — отвечает Плагг, закидывая в рот сыр. — А я ведь _специалист_ по порче.  
  
Зато Адриан не согласен. Он не понимает, каким образом метки могут считаться за порчу, и почему они с Ледибаг не могут оставить друг на друге след, если тайна личности все равно останется под защитой. Почему они не могут просто при каждой встрече это делать? Сблизиться, оставить метку, не делать из этого большое дело? Адриан не против, если их метки будут выходить дурацкими и _разными_ , все равно жизнь этих меток будет печально коротка.  
  
Ледибаг не дает ему даже попытаться.  
  
Адриан уверен в том, что они и так оба знают: это будет не просто попытка.  
  
Они _партнеры_. Даже если они не состоят в романтических отношениях, не может быть, чтобы они не были соулмейтами. Адриан знает об этом с момента их первой встречи и уверен, что Ледибаг тоже это знает.  
  
Интересно, размышляет ли она об этом.

_______________________

  
После победы над Разлучником Ледибаг подолгу смотрит на губы Кота Нуара. Адриан не знает, почему он не помнит и половины сражения. Лишь смутно догадывается, что попал под чары злодея, и ему интересно — задел ли ее чужой черный цвет на его губах? Будто его кто-то поцеловал. Будто он _кого-то_ поцеловал.  
  
Он хочет знать.  
  
_Безумно_ хочет.

_______________________

  
И все еще хочет большего.

_______________________

  
Пока в его жизни желание большего все чаще не начинает исполняться.

_______________________

  
— Так, ладно, — говорит героиня в костюме Вольпины. — Я могу все объяснить.  
  
Кот Нуар смотрит на одержимого позади нее. На кричащих людей. _На горящие здания._  
  
  
Это займет немало.  
  
— У тебя тридцать секунд, — с сомнением говорит Ледибаг, предупреждающе крутнув йо-йо. — А потом крыша под нами просто обвалится.  
  
— Господи, — морщится героиня. — Слушайте, я _просто_ нашла в своей сумке коробочку, открыла ее, оттуда выскочила Триккс и начала изливать про то, как мы будем надирать Бражнику зад, а потом я услышала взрыв, ну и… ну да ладно вам, что я еще должна была _сделать_?  
  
— Хотя бы узнать от квами, как применять свои способности? — спрашивает Ледибаг, приподнимая бровь.  
  
—  _Миледи!_  — возмущенно восклицает Кот, задетый за живое.  
  
— …ой, — героиня виновато тупит глаза.  
  
— Замечательно, — вздыхает Ледибаг, потирая переносицу. — Как будто одного Кота было _мало._

_______________________

  
— Зовите меня просто Лисицей, — крутя в пальцах флейту, предлагает новенькая, когда со взрывами и пожарами покончено. Флейта пронзительно свистит, отчего Кот Нуар отшатывается и зажимает уши — _обе пары ушей_. Лисица удивленно пищит и с тревожно круглыми глазами едва не роняет музыкальный инструмент. — Ох! Так и знала. То есть… Прости меня!  
  
— Эм, да ничего, — с опаской отвечает Кот, хотя его уши все еще прижаты к макушке. В целях _самозащиты_. Не то чтобы у них с Ледибаг никогда не было проблем с собственными способностями, так что ничего страшного.  
  
— Нам надо поговорить, Лисица, — говорит Ледибаг и делает недовольное лицо, когда ее сережки пищат. — Так что будь добра. Встречаемся на Эйфелевой башне в полночь.  
  
— Но она в полночь _закрывается_ , — недоуменно отвечает Лисица.  
  
— Вот именно, — усмехается Ледибаг, а затем вскидывает йо-йо в воздух и исчезает. Кот честно старается _не слишком_ засматриваться на ее удаляющуюся фигуру, а затем и сам достает свой шест. Его кольцо пищало уже дважды.  
  
Он не перестает мечтать о том, чтобы Ледибаг позволила ему коснуться ее.  
  
— Подожди! — кричит Лисица и резко возникает слишком близко к нему, едва не сталкивая с крыши. — Я не понимаю, это _все_?! Вы сражаетесь с одержимым, а затем расходитесь и не видитесь до _полуночи_?!  
  
— Вообще-то обычно мы не собираемся по ночам, — признается Кот, смущенно пожимая плечами. — Так что, эм, поздравляю, ты особенная.  
  
— Не верю! — восклицает Лисица. — Я _знаю_ , что вы патрулируете вместе!  
  
— Ну, мы пробегаем по городу пару раз в неделю, но только если акумы расплодятся или в случае возникновения подозрительной активности, — отвечает Кот, снова пожимая плечами. Спать он любил настолько же сильно, насколько любил проводить время с Ледибаг, так что он даже не думал жаловаться. — Обычно мы видим друг друга только во время нападений.  
  
— Что?! — неверяще ахает Лисица, потрясенно отшатываясь. — Но, но, но вы! Вы же, вы же Кот Нуар и _Ледибаг_!  
  
— Ну как бы да, — отвечает Кот, стискивая шест в руках. — И не перестаем ими быть.  
  
— Но… — Лисица беспомощно смотрит на него, пока его кольцо снова не пищит. Ее лицо искажается в панике.  
  
Кот поджимает губы и с чувством вины смотрит туда, куда ушла Ледибаг. Ее уже не видно, и когда он открывает коммуникатор, то смотрит на пустую карту, что значит — она сняла трансформацию, и…  
  
…он видит новый контакт.  
  
Кот тупо смотрит на него. Затем переводит взгляд на Лисицу, которая выглядит совсем не так, как во время боя. Восторженная, _бесстрашная_ , агрессивная. Кот вспоминает о том, _какое_ чувство оставляет с ним Ледибаг, когда покидает его, и прислушивается к себе сейчас. Он всегда винил в этом собственные чувства и Плагга с его дурацкой второй половинкой, но может ли быть, это просто… просто болезненное чувство одиночества, которое остается на пепелище стылого страха и жара битвы. Воодушевление и упадок.  
  
— Тебе есть, чем покормить квами? — порывисто спрашивает он.  
  
— Эм, да, есть, — растерянно отвечает Лисица. — А что?  
  
— Иди покорми, — говорит Кот, кивая в сторону ближайшего переулка. Он стал довольно хорош в поиске подобных мест. Лисица не использовала свою основную способность, чем бы она ни была, но ее изрядно потрепало, и у ее квами осталось от силы минут пять. — Я свяжусь с тобой через пятнадцать минут?  
  
— …свяжешься? — в замешательстве вторит Лисица. Кот с ухмылкой взмахивает шестом.  
  
— Ты поймешь, — обещает он и исчезает из виду.

_______________________

  
Пятнадцать минут, семь жалоб от Плагга и пару кругов сыра спустя, свежеобращенный Кот Нуар открывает коммуникатор и нажимает на новый контакт. Спустя полминуты явно застрессованная Лисица отвечает на вызов.  
  
— Привет, лисичка-сестричка, — говорит он и, кокетливо улыбаясь, подмигивает. Заигрывать с новенькой героиней, возможно, не самая светлая идея, но, если честно, у него слишком ограниченный запас социальных взаимодействий, когда дело доходит до общения. Он, конечно, _работает_ над этим. Но, знаете, когда у тебя есть только молоток, любая проблема начинает выглядеть как гвоздь. — Как тебе _мр_ оубный выход?  
  
— Божечки, теперь так будет всегда? — стонет Лисица, свободной рукой проводя по лицу. Ну, примерно такой реакции Кот и ждал, так что решил придерживаться этого сценария. Вроде бы нормальное решение, да?  
  
— Можешь в этом не сомневаться, протеже, — отвечает он, беспардонно лыбясь.  
  
— Если начнешь звать меня _Лисой Патрикеевной_  — я уйду работать на Бражника.  
  
— Хм, а как насчет Рыжего Хвоста? Лисы Алисы? Лисуни?  
  
— Так, а я могу позвонить _Бражнику_ , как ты позвонил мне, или мне придется ждать, пока он не завербует себе кого-то из горожан?  
  
— Знаешь, а я никогда и не пытался, — говорит Кот, удивленно моргая. Эта идея никогда не посещала его раньше, но раньше у него никогда не было _двух_ контактов на коммуникаторе. Может, они смогут заполучить его контакт. Или хотя бы написать ему.  
  
— М-м-м, — Лисица задумчиво щурится.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не пробуй, — говорит он встревоженно. Лисица усмехается — сейчас она больше похожа на себя во время боя, — и внезапно больше похожа на настоящую лису.  
  
— Да-да, — говорит она. — Но мы потом обязательно над этим подумаем.  
  
—  _Потом_ , — подчеркивает Кот, потому что они без пяти минут трио, и он надеется, что на этот раз настоящее, и он уже знает, что хочет, чтобы так оно и оставалось. — Ты можешь себе представить, какие голосовые сообщения будут нам оставлять акумы?  
  
— А лисе посрать, — усмехается она.  
  
—  _Рыжий Хвост!_ — ахает Кот, театрально прикладывая руку к лицу. — Подумай о котятах!  
— У лис нет _котят_ , так что любые твои воображаемые дети останутся твоими детьми. Жаль, но вся ответственность на тебе, мурчало.  
  
Кот Нуар любит супергероев. Кот Нуар любит быть супергероем. Кот Нуар любит _встречать_ супергероев. И нет _ничего_ , что бы Кот Нуар _не любил_ в супергероях.

 

— Ты само очаро _мяу_ ние, Лисица, — мурлычет он, широко улыбаясь. Та лишь хитро на него смотрит.

— М-м-м-м-м, — тянет она. — Это же засекреченная линия?

—  _Магическая_ , я бы сказал. А почему ты спрашиваешь? — Кот слегка удивлен вопросом. Лисица смотрит на него исподлобья.

— Спроси у меня это снова, когда мы разберемся, как связаться с Бражником.

— Аргх, — Кот морщится. Он даже _не думал_ об этом. Плагг никогда ему об этом не говорил.

…ну, квами Ледибаг ее предупредила бы, если что.

— Ага, — слегка нахмурившись, отвечает Лисица, пожевывая нижнюю губу. — Я знаю, Ледибаг сказала встретиться с ней в полночь, но…

— Что, но? — тоже хмурится Кот.

— Встретишься со мной на крыше Лувра? Мне… надо поспрашивать тебя. Много о чем. И мне будет комфортнее говорить с глазу на глаз.

Ну. Ведь не зря лисиц считают плутовками. Это может быть ловушкой.

…но.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Кот и порывисто задвигает коммуникатор, даже не попрощавшись. Он старается не чувствовать вину. Он и _не должен_ чувствовать вину, он ничего такого не делает за спиной Ледибаг. Он просто помогает их новому товарищу. Если только Лисица не самозванка, но тогда он просто примет на себя удар за Ледибаг. Не впервой.

Но он всегда хотел большего. Новая героиня попадает в эту категорию.

Может, даже новый друг.

Это плохая идея, и он не должен идти без Ледибаг, даже не сказав Ледибаг.

Но…

_______________________

  
— Привет, — говорит Лисица. Без взрывов, криков и Ледибаг, без всего, что могло бы отвлечь, Кот наконец-то может получше взглянуть на нее. Ее костюм во многом напоминает Вольпину, но есть в нем какая-то необузданность: цвета костюма яркие и взбалмошные, отсутствуют острые, четкие линии, как в костюме Лилы. Вблизи текстура костюма напоминает мех, думает Кот. Даже ее распущенные пышные волосы и пушистый на кончике хвост, который непринужденно качается из стороны в сторону, очень отличает ее от Вольпины. Ее маска выглядит мягкой по краям, словно нарисованной.

_Необузданность_ , снова думает Кот. Что-то странно скребется под его ребрами и сжимается в тугой узел при этой мысли.

— Привет, — говорит он, умудряясь ощущать себя одновременно и мышью, загнанной в клетку, и самовлюбленным кошаком, обхаживающим новую кошку в стае. Лисица опасливо моргает, и узел под его ребрами затягивается туже.

Когда кошки так делают, это кое-что значит.

Интересно, относится ли это к лисам.

— Так вот, — говорит Лисица. — Вопросы. У меня их миллион.

— Ответы. Не факт, что они будут, — отвечает Кот. Лисица кидает на него скептический взгляд, а он просто пожимает плечами. — К кольцу инструкция не прилагалась. Даже самая _маленькая_. Все, что я узнал, — узнал от квами. Или не все? Я даже не знаю, если честно. Мы с Ледибаг ничего особо не обсуждали, кроме разве что тайны личностей.

— Да ты шутишь, — в лоб заявляет Лисица.

— С чего бы мне шутить о таком? — морщит нос Кот.

— Прошли месяцы! И вы знаете, что они до сих пор не все рассказали?! И вы _до сих пор этим занимаетесь_?! — негодует Лисица. Ее волосы топорщатся, хвост торчком. И это… это очень отвлекает. И завораживает.

— Ну. Да, — только и говорит Кот, не зная, что ответить.

—  _Почему?!_

— …Потому что… так надо? — Кот смущен. Потому что как он мог отказаться от Плагга, от Кота Нура и прогулок по крышам с _Ледибаг_?

— Господи, — говорит Лисица, явно не веря в услышанное, и принимается приглаживать волосы, пусть те и продолжают стоять торчком. — Я просто… я просто не знаю, что сказать на это. На это. _Все это_. И понятия не имею, становится ли от этого Ледибаг еще удивительней, или она просто _долбанная идиотка._

— Ледибаг всегда была удивительной, — на автомате отвечает Кот.

— Мне вас _жаль_ , — Лисица все еще смотрит на него. Уши Кота прижимаются к голове, и он хмурится.

— Ты ведь трансформировалась, — говорит он.

— Естественно.

— М-м-м, — говорит Кот, потому что тут нечего сказать. Как она может их жалеть за что-то столь _чудесное_?

— Я не догнала чего-то.

— Знаешь игру в салки?

— А, эм, да? — во взгляде Лисицы ясно читается: _как кто-то не может знать салки?!_ Хах, к этому взгляду он привык довольно давно.

— Я не знал про салки, пока не стал Котом Нуаром, — говорит он. Лисица смотрит на него еще страннее, и он снова пожимает плечами. Неважно, чем это все закончится и что ему предъявит Плагг, он не будет об этом жалеть. Он с трудом облекает это в слова, потому что это довольно _очевидно_ , но…

— Будешь водить? — спрашивает он.

— …ладно, — отвечает она, хмурясь.

_______________________

  
Если в салки играют супергерои, то это мало чем похоже на игру нормальных людей. И это немногое из того, что Ледибаг и Кот Нуар делали вместе, таким образом тренировались в перерывах между нападениями _(это время только для них двоих, моменты, которые Адриан искренне ценил, особенно когда становится нелегко)_. Их совместные патрули всегда больше походили на салки, прятки, или догонялки. Потому ни один одержимый еще не одержал верх, ведь Ледибаг всегда знала, где затаится Кот Нуар, а Кот Нуар знал, каким путем побежит Ледибаг — и они оба знали пределы скорости друг друга.

Адриан никогда не осознавал, насколько эффективны могут быть игры. Теперь знал. Когда ступал по стенам ограждений, когда по крышам домов гнался за Ледибаг, когда вертел в руках шест и подбрасывал его в воздух, только чтобы полюбоваться неуловимым для глаза движением оружия и блеском металла, а затем поймать его, сделать еще какой-нибудь трюк и сделать только потому, что ему просто _хочется_ этого.

И сейчас он показывал это Лисице, которая хоть и отстает от него, но полна решимости и _бесстрашия_ научиться всему, как быть быстрее, как лучше приземляться на крыши, где можно соскользнуть, а где перекатиться. Она пару раз падает, но справляется сама, и просто… просто…

Она _смеется._

Это же хороший знак, да? Кот почти уверен, что так оно и есть. Но он волнуется. Волнуется, что она решит больше никогда не использовать талисман. Что покинет их команду, а ведь они даже не начали работать вместе.

Он хочет, чтобы она осталась. Хочет показать ей, как прекрасен ночной Париж, хочет, чтобы она сыграла с ними в салки и прятки. Хочет, чтобы она была героиней, их напарницей, и их… _другом_.

Лисица перепрыгивает на здание, карабкается по нему, а затем спрыгивает в переулок. Кот усмехается, глядя на нее с вершины облюбованного столба и играючи водит перед ее носом хвостом, отдергивая его каждый раз, когда она пытается его поймать.

Она шипит через прутья забора.

Она радостно _улыбается._

Кот смеется, и узел в груди обдает _жаром_. А затем он возобновляет гонку.

_______________________

  
Он обожает ощущение бега.

Адриан никогда не думал, что ему нравится _убегать_ , пока не стал Котом Нуаром.

_______________________

  
— Ты. Не. Человек, — Лисица пытается отдышаться. Она согнулась и упирается ладонями в колени. Лисица вытирает пот. В ее глазах _огонь_. Кот снова чувствует, как в груди тянет. И ему это нравится.

— Ищешь отмазки, новенькая? — мурчит он с противоположного края крыши, с довольной ухмылкой облокотившись на шест. Лисица ни разу его не засалила.

— Еще раз, — говорит она, прищурившись, и выпрямляется. Она едва не _рычит.  
_

А Кот Нуар никогда не откажет леди.

_______________________

  
— О-о-о-ох, почти достала, лисуня!

— Ах ты, мелкий _кошак_!

_______________________

  
Коту Нуару нравятся салки. Коту Нуару нравится ночной Париж, нравится Плагг, его талисман, квами Ледибаг, ее _талисман_ , а еще квами _Лисицы_ и ее талисман, а еще как солнечный свет играет на поверхности Сены, острый силуэт Эйфелевой башни, и высокие, очень высокие башни Нотр-Дама и раскинувшийся под ним город.

Коту Нуару совсем _не_ нравится, когда Лисица оступается на одной из колоколен и летит в пропасть.

Костюм ей не поможет, он это знает наверняка и, схватившись за оружие, ныряет вслед за ней. Они сцепляются в полете, он удлиняет шест и запускает его в стену здания. Их отбрасывает вверх, и они скатываются по крыше, которая уже _не так_ опасно высоко.

Ему больно, но не так, как если бы он смотрел, как она _разбивается._

Кот с Лисицей тяжело приземляются и катятся, что Кот даже не понимает, где небо, пока Лисица не шевелится, пытаясь слезть с него. Она тяжелая. Сильная. Быстрая. _Умная._ И чуть не убилась, пытаясь угнаться за ним.

Он чувствует…

— Ох, — говорит Лисица, замерев прямо на месте и прижимая его к черепице. Ему странно, очень странно, и даже не знает, _как_ это описать, как…

И.

Кот шипит, распахивает глаза, а Лисица продолжает на него пялиться.

На ее щеке горит ядовито-зеленая метка, _настолько_ яркого оттенка зеленого он еще _не видел_. Если подумать, то метка, которую он оставил на коже Нино, тоже была ядовито-зеленой… _хах._

Отпечаток губ соулмейта.

Отпечаток _поцелуя_ соулмейта.

— Красная, — тупо говорит Лисица.

— Что? — еще более тупо переспрашивает Кот. Его мозг просто коротит.

— Твоя метка, — говорит Лисица, указывая на свое лицо — _лицо со следом поцелуя_ , и смотрит на его рот.

— Ох. _Ох!_ — вскрикивает Кот, дергаясь, и его лицо мгновенно пунцовеет. — А твоя. Зеленая. Да. Она _зеленая._

— Да, — растерянно отвечает Лисица, не отрывая взгляд от его губ. — Именно. Какой… красный. Немного отдает в оранжевый, но, да. Такой, темно-красный.

Он находит в этом сходство с оттенком ее волос.

_Не об этом_ сейчас ему надо думать.

— Чудесное Исцеление, — говорит Кот. Вот он вляпался. Ледибаг его убьет. _Отец_ его убьет. А _Бражник_ просто убьет _всех._

— Чего? — Лисица наконец смотрит ему в глаза, видно, что она в замешательстве. Кот сглатывает.

— Чудесное Исцеление… оно должно все стереть. Так что наши личности останутся в тайне.

— Но Ледибаг уже его использовала, — Лисица оглядывается, будто Ледибаг должна сейчас появиться. _Ах, если бы._

— Ой-ой, — Кот ежится и прикусывает губу. Лисица бледнеет и наконец слезает с него. Он же говорит себе, что не скучает по ощущению ее тепла. Но он плохой лжец.

— Мы не можем _разгуливать_ с этими метками! — шипит она, рьяно жестикулируя между их лицами. — Тайне личности конец! Боже, не пробыла героиней и четырех часов и уже все _испортила_ , боже мой, что скажет _Ледибаг_?!

— Я, эм, у меня на лице уже была одна метка, — Кот осторожно поворачивается к Лисице и смущенно указывает на свою маску, стараясь не выдать, где именно у него метка. — Поэтому моя маска больше, чем у Ледибаг. Думаю, при следующей трансформации костюмы подстроятся и скроют наши метки.

— В следующий раз весь Париж _это заметит_! — паникует Лисица, схватившись за голову. — У прессы есть мои фото! У них _куча_ материала с тобой! Конечно, никто из твоих знакомых не заметит твои цветные губы и не свяжет это с тем, что теперь у Кота Нуара маска их закрывает?

— Честно говоря, пятьдесят на пятьдесят, — признает Кот. Отец так редко его видит, что не заметит, даже если он этой меткой будет у него перед носом вертеть. Натали и Горилле все равно, а кому вообще будет не все равно?

…Ну, возможно, Нино. И Хлое. Но они отнюдь не поклонники Кота Нуара, да и вообще Хлое больше будет интересно, от _кого_ эта метка…

Ох, черт.

— Да ты что?! И что же ты скажешь, когда тебя спросят, кого ты поцеловал? — спрашивает Лисица, очевидно пришедшая к тем же заключениям.

— Я не… — Кот умолкает, робко касаясь своих губ. Щека Лисицы горит следом ядовито-зеленого поцелуя. Они случайно столкнулись лицами, ведь не умереть было важнее, чем оградиться от ненарочного прикосновения кожей. Тем не менее метка выглядит очень даже неслучайной.

И он мог бы, мог бы наклониться к ней, и…

— Это плохо, — говорит Лисица.

Они бы могли коснуться друг друга.

Сделать это _снова._

— Почему это плохо? — мягко спрашивает Кот, и Лисица молчит и просто… смотрит на него.

Лисица, может, и плутовка. Но Лисица может подарить ему _любви._

И он собирается ответить взаимностью.

_______________________

  
Адриан провел достаточно времени у визажистов, чтобы знать, как работает косметика. Но найти такую помаду, что скроет ало-оранжевый с губ и _не будет выглядеть, как помада…_

Немного трудно.  
Он никогда об этом не задумывался, а ведь он не знает «правильный» цвет своих губ. Проблема могла бы быть решена, если он просто возьмет обычный оттенок помады, что использует на фотосессиях. Но даже так _есть разница_ между фото и реальной жизнью, а еще он не знает, как цвет помады наложится на оранжевый оттенок его губ.

Так что ему надо найти такой цвет, который не просто замаскирует метку, но и сделает его губы максимально натуральными. Настолько натуральными, чтобы казалось, что помады нет.

Он справится. Он не облажается.

— Я так облажался, — Адриан с унынием смотрит в зеркало в ванной и на разбросанную косметику, купленную им на скорую руку. Он был прав — этот красно-оранжевый и правда напоминает волосы Лисицы. — Я не смогу это скрыть. Даже если я продержусь несколько дней, на следующей фотосессии визажисты сразу поймут, что _я крашу губы_. И это при условии, что я переживу уроки и фехтование!

— Говорил же, что метки считаются за порчу, — отзывается Плагг с его плеча, лениво наблюдая за его отражением.

Адриан лишь стонет и садится на корточки, пряча лицо в ладонях. С Ледибаг подобного бы не произошло. Сколько раз они сражались, гнались друг за дружкой, сталкивались, падали…

С Ледибаг подобного бы не произошло.

И он не мог заставить себя жалеть о случившемся с Лисицей.

_(разве что, наверное, НАВЕРНОЕ, он жалел, что прежде с Ледибаг у них этого не случилось.)_

И ему все еще надо _рассказать_ Ледибаг.

И еще он понятия не имеет, как это сделать без риска раскрыть личности — единственную тайну, сохранение которой она ставит превыше всего. У Кота Нуара будет новая маска, но Адриан не сможет прятать свои губы вечно. Лисице проще сохранить свою тайну с меткой на щеке, но и это не стопроцентная гарантия успеха.

Время беспощадно подбирается к полночи.

— Трансформация, — говорит он и наблюдает, как в зеркале исчезает Адриан Агрест, а на его месте из ядовито-зеленых всполохов (таких же зеленых, как метка на щеке Лисицы) появляется Кот Нуар.

Он может никогда больше не увидеть этой метки.

_______________________

  
Маска больше не покрывает лишь верхнюю часть лица. Она закрывает лицо до самого подбородка, скрывая нос и рот полностью. Неудивительно, но она напоминает кошачью морду. Она составная, и когда он открывает рот, маска открывается вслед за ним. Его голос никак не заглушается ею, но его помеченные губы полностью скрыты.

И зубы выглядят… острее.

Хотя, может они всегда были такими. Он не привык рассматривать себя в зеркале после трансформации.

При _обычных_ обстоятельствах.

Ему придется рассказать Ледибаг. Так или иначе.

И он все еще понятия не имеет, как это сделать.

_______________________

  
Кот добирается до Эйфелевой башни минута в минуту и складывает свой шест как раз в тот момент, когда с противоположной стороны площадки появляется Ледибаг. Лисица уже там. Ее маска тоже стала больше, но его очевидно привлекает больше внимания.

— Кот? — спрашивает Ледибаг, окидывая его испуганным взглядом. — Что случилось с твоей маской?

— Долгая история, — говорит он, потирая шею. Он уже скучает по возможности улыбаться ей. — Ну, вообще, нет. Очень короткая. Эм. Просто… знаешь…

— Ты ранен? — с напряжением в голосе спрашивает она.

— Я… нет, миледи. Мы с Лисицей… встретились, когда ты ушла. Чтобы поговорить. И случайно… ну…

— Я упала с Нотр-Дама, — вмешивается Лисица, демонстрируя это взмахом флейты. — Он меня поймал.

— Мы стукнусь лицами, — говорит Кот, стараясь сдержать дрожь. Ледибаг смотрит. —  _Пожалуйста_ , не сердись, Ледибаг, мы не хотели, просто…

— Я не злюсь, — обрывает она.

Ну, конечно, думает Кот; у нее все на лице написано

— Вы — соулмейты.

— Да, миледи, — отвечает Кот, стараясь не морщиться. Он вовсе _не расстроен_ , что обрел нового соулмейта (как это вообще возможно?), но…

— Ничего не хочу слышать про метки, — тут же говорит Ледибаг, заметно посуровев.

— Да, миледи, — Кот Нуар опускает голову, но продолжает смотреть на нее из-под челки. В обычной ситуации, он бы подколол ее или хотя бы отпустил игривый комплимент, но сейчас он не знал, как быть со странным, напряженным выражением на ее лице. Ему не хватает своего выразительного лица. Жаль, что не существует иного способа скрыть его метку и не лишиться возможности улыбаться Ледибаг, Лисице и кому он захочет.

— Слушайте, но ведь то, что мы их получили, так себе поворот, — говорит Лисица. — Мы ведь их видели.

— Я сказала, _ничего_ не хочу слышать, — резко обрывает Ледибаг. — И если вы раскроетесь другу, если вы…

— Мы не скажем тебе, — обещает Кот. — Мы не станем рисковать.

— Ты… — Ледибаг сжимает кулаки, и хоть ее взгляд ясен, есть в нем какая-то недоговоренность. — Мой глупый котенок.

— Прости меня, — говорит он, ссутулившись. Ему хочется, чтобы она потрепала его по голове, звякнула бубенчиком или нажала пальцем на нос, отводя его от себя — теперь с учетом его новой маски, правда. Но он резко выдыхает, ожидая, пока она возьмет себя в руки,

— Нам надо поговорить, — говорит она Лисице.

_______________________

_(Он хочет улыбаться Ледибаг, и чтобы она видела его улыбку._

_он уже скучает по ядовито-зеленому цвету на щеке Лисицы.)_

_______________________

  
У Ледибаг имеются вопросы. У Лисицы тоже.

Некоторые вопросы такие, что у Кота вечность бы заняло вообще до них додуматься. А еще выясняется, что кое о чем он знает больше, чем представлялось, потому что, то ли вопросы Лисицы, то ли ответы Ледибаг наталкивают его на мысли, никогда раньше не приходившие в голову.

Ледибаг все еще преисполнена подозрений. Она вглядывается в размытые края лисьей маски, которые скрывают щеки Лисицы больше, чем при первой встрече. Кота терзает вопрос: могут ли быть его напарницы соулмейтами тоже? Хотя разве может быть _иначе_?

Они выглядят так, как будто собираются убить друг друга. Они выглядят так, будто хотят вцепиться друг в друга и _никогда_ не отпускать.

Кот смотрит на них и ждет… ждет, пока они что-то решат, скорее всего.

_______________________

  
Когда они наконец расходятся, ему кажется, что они вряд ли к чему-то пришли.

_Боже, это было напряженно_ , пишет Лисица, когда Кот находится на полпути до дома. _Она меня ненавидит? Как думаешь, ненавидит?_

Он останавливается на крыше с подходящим укромным уголком, где можно спрятаться как от ветра, так и от случайных взглядов, и пытается придумать ответ. Он любит Ледибаг, но не всегда понимает ход ее мыслей, а когда думает, что понимает, она опровергает это и тогда он уже ни в чем не уверен.

Он не очень хорош в чтении людей.

_Я не знаю,_ наконец отвечает он. _А ты как думаешь, она ненавидит МЕНЯ?_

_Что? Что это за вопрос вообще такой?_

_Ничего. Забудь._

_КОТ НУАР, ГОСПОДИ_

_Я сказал, забудь,_ он убирает шест, но тот продолжает пиликать от входящих сообщений, и через пару кварталов Кот сдается и снова его открывает. Лисица с десяток раз прислала ему одно и то же сообщение.

_Ты самый тупой кошак на свете, я скормлю тебя следующей акуме, ГОСПОДИ, Кот Нуар, конечно, Ледибаг тебя не ненавидит!_

_Ты придешь сражаться с акумой?_  — не выдерживает Кот. Он не хочет говорить о другом.

_Естественно, **кот** острофа,_ отвечает Лисица. _Куда я денусь?_

_______________________

  
На этот вопрос Кот и правда рад бы знать ответ, особенно когда на следующий день объявляется очередной злодей и одним ударом сносит _полквартала_. Ну, зато уроки отменяют.

Сегодня все равно не лучший день для Кота «Специалиста по разрушениям» Нуара, чтобы оказаться единственным подоспевшим на помощь героем. Особенно если хочется оставить целой оставшуюся часть квартала.

Хотя, _где_ ему еще быть?

Ну кроме как оказаться отправленным в полет через десяток зданий. А, погодите: пару десятков зданий.

_Мяу-ч_ , как бы сказал он, если бы из него дважды не выбили воздух.

Одержимый хватает его за лодыжку и тащит по земле. Коту кажется, что он видит фейерверки перед сомкнутыми веками, и решает сделать вид, что он без сознания, чтобы избежать дальнейшего избиения. Он не уверен, купился ли на это злодей, так как тот продолжает разглагольствовать о предполагаемой некомпетентности начальства и что _не его вина_ , что здание не завершено к сроку. Короче, одержимый есть одержимый.

— Ледибаг! — рычит он, оглядываясь. — Ты что, испугалась?! Где ты?! Я заберу его талисман и утоплю его в _цементе_! А затем выстрою сверху _панельки_!

Господи, вот что его ожидает? Кот надеется избежать подобной участи. Ледибаг должна объявиться, и все будет хорошо. Пока это просто запугивани _мяу_.

…и как-то расстраивает, что он не может сострить вслух. В чем же веселье?

— Отлично, будешь вытаскивать его из _гроба_!

Ну, что ж. А вот это уже серьезно, думает Кот, приоткрывая один глаз, и пытается решить, как без вреда применить катаклизм, не убив человека. Этого бы ему не хотелось. Итак, если он расщепит толстую подошву на обуви одержимого, то выбьет того из равновесия, и…

— ЛЕДИБАГ! — воет злодей.

—  _КОТ НУАР!_  — кричит Лисица.

Ну, или так, думает Кот и открывает глаза как раз в тот момент, когда перед ним со свистом пролетает пятнистое йо-йо, а Лисица набрасывается сверху на одержимого, подобно _Немезиде_. Флейта пронзительно визжит, встречаясь с его лицом.

Господь всемогущий.

Да у меня есть типаж, думает Кот, хватаясь за нить йо-йо, и Ледибаг _выбивает_ у него землю из-под ног. Буквально.

Он приземляется Ледибаг в руки, целый и невредимый. Флейта Лисицы бьет по ушам.

Как и крик одержимого.

— Ой, вау, — только и выдает Кот, глядя на развернувшуюся битву, и рефлекторно цепляется за напарницу, потому что это же _Ледибаг_ , а еще потому что, _господи_ , что творит Лисица. Ледибаг явно впечатлена.

— Она же помнит про магические силы? Какого она творит?

— Я ПО СТЕНЕ ТЕБЯ _РАЗМАЖУ_ , ПРИСПЕШНИК НАСЕКОМОГО! — орет Лисица.

— Не похоже, что помнит, — говорит Ледибаг, задумчиво склонив голову. —  _Ты_ ей говорил?

— Квами! — на автомате отвечает Кот. Ведь это забота квами, верно?

— Ладно, лучше ей сказать, — говорит Ледибаг. Одержимый вопит от страха. — …когда она закончит.

— Хм, а она знает, что я прикидывался? — Кот прикусывает губу. Его взгляд мечется между Ледибаг и битвой. Ледибаг точно знала — все-таки кинула ему йо-йо, а не спустилась вниз, но Лисица вряд ли, так что…  
— М-м-м, пожалуй, не буду пока вмешиваться, — решает Ледибаг.

Они одновременно поворачивают головы — одержимый взлетает в воздух. Лисица бежит за ним и размашистым ударом флейты _возвращает_ на землю, и это… это что-то.

И хоть злодеи не несут ответственности за свои действия и все-такое, Кот, будучи изрядно потрепанным от полетов в здания, тайно наслаждается этим зрелищем.

— Ладно, — говорит он, крепче обхватывая Ледибаг за шею и продолжая смотреть за Лисицей: та угрожающе раскручивает флейту. Флейта визжит. Одержимый бледнеет. Ох.

Ладно.

У него _точно_ есть типаж.

Боже, и всегда был.

_______________________

  
Злодей вырублен, акума очищена, кулачками стукнулись, и…

— Ты как?! — восклицает Лисица, как только тысячи волшебных божьих коровок растворились в воздухе. Она почти отчаянно ощупывает его под исчезающими излечивающими искрами. Ох, он может к этому привыкнуть. _Он не должен, но…_

— Все хорошо! — с писком выдает он, внезапно благодарный новой маске. Неважно, какого цвета его лицо, никто не увидит. Стопроцентно. Никто.

— Это было что-то, — говорит Ледибаг, отдавая жертве акумы восстановленный план застройки. — Намного меньше разрушений и взрывов по сравнению с прошлым разом. С воплями перебор, но мы над этим поработаем.

— Могу обеспечить еще больше воплей, — хмурясь, говорит Лисица сквозь стиснутые зубы, и в последний раз ощупывает Кота. Он пытается _не слишком_ этим наслаждаться.

— Что произошло? — спрашивает жертва, прижимая бумаги к груди. Лисица скалится и угрожающе шипит, прижав уши к макушке. Жертва отшатывается. Кот пытается не упасть в обморок. Это было бы ой как неуместно.

— Все в порядке, — говорит он, похлопывая Лисицу по спине. Она морщится, выглядит смущенной. Значит, шипение — инстинктивная реакция?

Ох, это… ему не должно это нравиться.

У него пищит кольцо, на сережках Ледибаг исчезает пятнышко, и Лисица со стоном роняет голову на грудь. Кот салютует ей, а Ледибаг улыбается.

— Увидимся, — говорит она, доставая йо-йо. — Пообщаешься с журналистами без нас?

— Я _не хочу._

— Вот это настрой. О, и обязательно передай привет от нас девушке, которая ведет Ледиблог. Я слышала, она пропустила твой дебют, так что она _точно_ появится, чтобы сделать фото, — лукаво говорит Ледибаг, а затем хватает Кота за талию и взлетает с ним над крышами. Он героически пытается _не_ наслаждаться ее прикосновениями.  
Хотя бы потому, что она все равно не берет его с собой, куда бы она ни собиралась. И у него ведь есть хоть _какая-то_ гордость.

_______________________

  
Коммуникатор начинает вибрировать на одиночном ночном патруле. Кот Нуар останавливается, чтобы проверить его, и чувствует странный приток вины от того, что не может решить, надеется ли он на появление очередной акумы или все-таки нет. Но это пишет Лисица.

_Прости, что опоздали. Ты не должен был оказаться один._

_Все нормально, новенькая, такое случается._ Не столько в геройской практике, сколько в обычной жизни, но он привык. _Прости, что кинули тебя журналюгам._

_Ох, как будто я не могу с ними справиться. И вообще, мне плевать, что «такое случается», я бы предпочла этого избежать._

Кот ощущает, что к щекам приливает кровь и прижимает пальцы ко рту. Он не знает, что на это ответить.

_Оооо, ты заставила меня покраснеть, лисичка <3_ набирает он, чтобы развеять обстановку. Ей не нужно знать, что это правда. Она бы не знала, что это правда, даже если бы стояла сейчас рядом, так что.

_О? До ушей покраснел, как тогда, тигр?_

_Боже_ , спаси его.

_______________________

  
— Я никогда не смогу посмотреть ей в глаза, — стонет Адриан в подушку. —  _Никогда не посмотрю в глаза_ своему новому соулмейту.

— Было на моем веку пара слепых Нуаров, — задумчиво замечает Плагг, бессердечно стаскивая подушку с Адриана. — Хочешь в следующий раз маску, как у них? У них отличный дизайн, ручаюсь.

— Ты худший, ненавижу тебя, — угрюмо говорит Адриан и хватает другую подушку, чтобы прихлопнуть квами. Тот лишь со смешком уворачивается. — Пла-а-а-а-аг!

—  _Расслабься_ , котенок, — фыркает Плагг. Адриан слегка вздрагивает от неожиданного ласкового обращения. Плагг на секунду зависает в воздухе, а затем отлетает обратно к своей сырной тарелке. — Кого вообще это волнует?! — надменным тоном вопрошает он. — Метки — детский бред!

Адриан в тысячный раз прикусывает отмеченные цветом губы, вжимает пальцы в покрывало и продолжает делать вид, что не знает о метке в виде кошачьей лапки.

— Меня волнует, — все равно отвечает он, стараясь не быть до _глупого_ очевидным. — Я дорожу всеми своими метками. Очень.

Плагг оставляет его без ответа. По нему видно, что он уже слишком занят сыром, чтобы и дальше уделять внимание наскучившему разговору. Адриан кладет голову обратно на подушку и закрывает глаза. Не то чтобы он не привык к тому, что его игнорируют, когда он говорит о такого рода вещах. Плагг все равно куда лучше отца, хоть до Ледибаг ему далеко.

Интересно, на коже скольких Котов Нуаров чернела метка Плагга. Пять тысяч лет кажется слишком длинным сроком даже для бога.

И останется ли с ним метка Плагга до конца его дней?

_______________________

  
В результате нескончаемых смущающих экспериментов, Адриан _почти_ уверен, что подобрал цвет помады верно. Натали никак не прокомментировала его облик, что еще важнее — Хлоя ничего не сказала, когда он пришел в коллеж. А если бы кто-то что-то и заметил, это точно была бы Хлоя.

Весь день он проводит с беспокойной тяжестью помады на губах, а такого с ним не было с начала модельной карьеры. К счастью, помада не смазалась и не стерлась, и он даже сумел пообедать, никуда не убегая.

Но он все равно ощущал отголосок ненависти к ней.

_______________________

  
Ледибаг и Кот Нуар не патрулировали вместе уже три ночи.

Лисица просто возникает из ниоткуда.

Кот же, ну… С крыши не свалился, но едва не навернулся.

— Лисица! — удивленно восклицает он то ли от радости, от ли от неожиданности. Всего сразу. Скорее всего.

— Привет, — говорит она, застенчиво махая рукой. — Ничего, если я присоединюсь?

— Ничего, — немедленно отвечает Кот, вставая на ноги. Он может показать ей свой маршрут. Или помочь ей придумать собственный. Или…

— Класс, — Лисица довольно улыбается. — Так… сегодня я вожу, верно, тигр?

_______________________

  
Он обожает ощущение бега.

_______________________

  
—  _Да боже ж ты мой!_  — смеется Лисица, распластавшись в чьем-то садике на крыше. Она тяжело дышит и совершенно не собирается шевелиться. Пока что. Но это не делает ее менее дикой. Что-то у Кота внутри, что-то неописуемое под его ребрами хочет, чтобы она продолжала за ним гнаться.

Это же что-то также хочет и _догонять_ , так что да. Вся загадка под его ребрами.

— Ты до _дурацкого_ хорош в этой игре.

— Мне нравятся салки, — пожимает плечами Кот, решая, сесть рядом или остаться на стреме или сделать что-то еще?

— Ах- _хах_ , — она фыркает и переворачивается на живот. Она смотрит в сторону садовой мебели и делает непонятный жест в ее сторону. — Блин. Ну почему у меня нет дара телекинеза? Крутая же могла бы быть суперсила.

— Она не очень лисья, новенькая, — отвечает Кот, складывая отмеченные цветом губы в лукавую улыбку. Он снова вспоминает ядовито-зеленый.

— А лисе посрать, — закатывает глаза Лисица. Коту хочется подхватить ее, как принцессу отнести на шезлонг и попросить снять маску, попросить дать посмотреть на ее метку. При виде ее у него внутри обжигает, столь же интенсивно и остро, как когда-то при Ледибаг.

Ведь она его соулмейт.

Как же иначе.

Лисица вскакивает на четвереньки и ползет к шезлонгу. Кот покрывается краской и с трудом удерживает себя от прыжка. Лисица забирается на широкий шезлонг и с усталой улыбкой хлопает возле себя. Каким-то чудом, почти в забытьи, Коту все-таки удается забраться следом и лечь рядом, прижавшись к ее боку.

Им случалось быть и ближе друг другу — во время сражений с одержимыми и во время падения с Нотр-Дама, но быть так близко и _намеренно_  — так странно, что узел у Кота в груди делает сальто.

— Знаешь, я всегда считала вас потрясающими, настоящие герои, которые _все_ знают. Думала, тебе минимум пять тысяч лет, — говорит Лисица, глядя в ночное небо. — Но если _я_ одна из вас, значит…

— Ну, ЛБ все равно потрясающая, — замечает Кот. Лисица смеется.

— Вы оба потрясающие, — она поворачивает голову и улыбается ему. — А ты даже _лучше_ , чем я думала.

— Значит, ты тоже потрясающая, верно? — он улыбается. Лисица вспыхивает под маской, затем хмурится и отводит взгляд.

— Я просто… не знаю, что делать, — говорит она спустя момент.

— Со всеми этими лисьими делами? — уточняет Кот.

— …нет, — Лисица прикусывает губу. Кот чувствует, что его собственные губы горят и вторит ей. Она этого все равно не увидит. — С этим я справляюсь.

— Тогда о чем ты?

— М-м-м, — Лисица кидает взгляд в небо и закрывает глаза. — Моя обычная жизнь под это все не заточена. То есть, я, конечно, сама выстроила ее таким образом, но…

— Взять и поменять ты этого не можешь, — хмурится Кот.

— Могу, — она жалко смеется и просовывает под ним руку, кладя ее ему на плечи.

— _Боже,_ я _столько всего делаю_. Очень _много._ Я просто… никогда не собиралась становиться героем.

— Ты отлично справляешься, — говорит Кот, неуверенно утыкаясь макушкой в ее подбородок. Она сама его позвала и первая к нему прикоснулась, так что все нормально, правда ведь?

Лисица чешет ему за ухом, он предполагает, что это «да».

Он мурчит. Рефлекс. Она снова смеется.

— Ты милаха, — говорит она. — То есть, ты всегда милаха, это очевидно. Но все же. Кстати, как ты разобрался с меткой?

— Скрыл помадой, — отвечает он. — Потратил кучу времени, пока не подобрал цвет, но никто ничего не заметил. Или _ведут_ себя так, будто не заметили. Может, все мои одноклассники заключили договор и притворяются, будто повелись. А у тебя как?

— Тон справляется очень убого, — говорит Лисица, устраиваясь поудобнее. По шее Кота бегут мурашки, и он не может решить — уткнуться носом ей в плечо или смотреть в лицо. — Мне постоянно приходится его поправлять.

— Какую марку ты используешь? — спрашивает он, хмуря брови. Она называет ему бренд и номер оттенка, хотя и видно, что вопрос ей кажется смешным. Он не понимает, почему. — Ох. Неудивительно, эта косметика довольно посредственная. Тебе повезло, что она подошла.

— Это _лучшее_ , что могу себе позволить, — ворчит Лисица, а затем указывает на себя. — Ты хоть представляешь, как тяжело подобрать тон к моей коже, котяра?

— И то верно, — слегка морщась, соглашается Кот. Он не раз слышал, как визажисты жалуются на это, чего уж говорить о моделях. Он даже знал нескольких, кто приносил на показы собственную косметику.

— Ага-а-а-а, — говорит Лисица. — Не суди строго, я выкручиваюсь изо всех сил.

— Прости, — говорит он. Лисица щипает его за ухо.

— М-м-м-хм.

Они снова ерзают, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, а потом снова лежат недвижно. Хорошее ощущение. Кот никогда не был близок со своим соулмейтом так долго — ни как Адриан тоже. Хлоя может неправильно понять, Нино… Адриан вообще не знает, как затронуть эту тему «а что, если пообнимаемся подольше», а Маринетт… он вообще не знает, как с ней сблизиться. Да и не будет. Никогда.

_(И он продолжит притворяться, что не знает об отпечатке кошачьей лапки.)_

А Ледибаг — это Ледибаг.

Ему нравится лежать вот так. Хотелось бы, чтобы таких моментов было больше. «Больше» случалось в последние дни намного чаще, так что. Может, ему повезет, и Лисица будет не против иногда вот так проводить время.

— Скоро кое-кто заметит эту метку, — тихо говорит он спустя время, пряча лицо у нее в ключицах. Через полторы недели у него фотосессия. — Я не… Ну. Тайна личности. Я не могу объяснить. Просто это случится.

— Может, тогда тебе самому рассказать о метке? — неуверенным голосом говорит Лисица спустя секунды молчания. — Скажешь, что случайно врезался в кого-то в толпе и даже не знаешь, кто это. Никто даже не сведет появление твоей метки и новой маски.

— Только если _ты_ меня не знаешь.

— Хм, _вряд ли_ , тигр, ведь в нашем городе два миллиона жителей, — лукаво подмечает Лисица. Не вряд ли, уныло думает он, конечно, если она не игнорирует все билборды и журналы мод. Пусть даже на фото сотрут его метки.

— Я уверен, что мы с Ледибаг ходим в один коллеж, — вместо этого говорит он, потому что это тоже важно. Лисица удивленно мигает.

— Чего?

— Алья Сезер. Ну, девушка, что ведет Ледиблог. Она как-то нашла учебник, который якобы обронила Ледибаг. И… ох, это был учебник из моего коллежа, — нерешительно говорит он. — Больше нигде в Париже ими не пользуются.

— …ах, — медленно откликается Лисица. — Понятно. Ну. Нехилая зацепка.

— Вроде того, — говорит Кот. — И во время нападений мы всегда довольно близко оказывались друг к другу. _Не исключено_ , что ты могла видеть меня. Или даже столкнуться со мной после детрансформации.

— Ладно, еще вопрос: ты сможешь объяснить, почему скрывал метку? — хмурится Лисица. —  _Это_ ты объяснишь?

— …Постараюсь, — говорит Кот. Люди странно реагируют на метки от поцелуя. Он может сказать, что не хотел, чтобы поклонницы это увидели, или что отец приказал ему скрывать, или еще что угодно. К тому же теперь на каждой съемке придется притворяться и надеяться, что не пойдут слухи, а вероятность этого… не слишком велика, если честно. — Постараюсь. Но это будет не очень убедительно. Потому что… потому что люди обычно _просто так_ не прячут метки.

— Ну так? — спрашивает Лисица.

Кот сглатывает.

— Я расскажу всем о метке, и, может, тогда ты позволишь когда-нибудь представить тебя моим друзьям? — мягко спрашивает он.

— …Ты _очарователен_ , — говорит Лисица, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Ее голос полон отчаяния. Он не может заставить себя поднять голову и посмотреть ей в лицо. — Прекрати красить губы, _кот_ астрофа. И просто скажи, что двери вагона закрылись и ты до сих пор ищешь меня.

— Ладно, — тихо говорит он. — Я сделаю это.

Он слишком долго ждал соулмейта. Он очень хорош в ожидании. И вот Лисица прямо здесь. Его метка прямо _здесь_ под ее маской, и ее метка под его. Она умная, сильная, задает правильные вопросы и уже знает, где его почесать, чтобы он замурчал. Она идеальна так же, как и Ледибаг, по внезапно тем же и совершенно другим причинам.

Так что. Он умеет ждать.

Очень долго они просто лежат. В какой-то момент он прижимается губами к ее щеке (через маски, естественно) так, чтобы меткой к метке. Она улыбается и льнет к прикосновению.

Этот момент он будет вспоминать еще долго.

_______________________

  
Они засыпают на той крыше, как _полные дурни_ , и просыпаются с восходом солнца. Они вскакивают в _панике_ , но каким-то чудом, которое Адриан точно _не заслужил_ , он добирается до дома до начала завтрака.

Он смотрит в зеркало ванной и просто… откладывает помаду в сторону.

И идет в коллеж.

_______________________

  
Все будет хорошо, убеждает себя Адриан. Люди постоянно получают новые метки, особенно в этом возрасте. Момент с поцелуем, конечно, не так легко воспримется, _особенно_ в этом возрасте, но все же. Никто не поднимет шумиху.

— Ты с кем-то _целовался_?! — вопит Хлоя в ту же секунду, как он заходит в класс, и все в помещении тут же поворачиваются к нему.

Адриан хочет провалиться сквозь землю.

Но ведь это метка _Лисицы_ , так что нет… не хочет.

— Ну да? — отвечает он, делая смущенное лицо _(это не сложно, он и правда смущен)_ и чешет затылок. — Эм, вчера в метро… я случайно столкнулся с одной девушкой. Она заходила в вагон, ну, а я выходил. Мы, эм. Не заметили, пока «двери закрываются, следующая станция»…

—  _Девушка_?! — оскорбленным тоном переспрашивает Хлоя.

— Ох, мужик, — Нино болезненно морщится. — Она вернулась?

— Это была скорая электричка, — отвечает Адриан, тоже морщась. Он тренировал речь всю дорогу до коллежа.

—  _Братан_ , — говорит Нино, а потом он, Хлоя и половина класса практически топят его в сочувствии. Адриан смущается еще сильнее.

— Все нормально! — он поднимает руки. — Правда! Я запомнил, как она выглядит, и ее метку. Я не забуду, как метка выглядит.

— Агрест, ты такой _дурень_ , — вскипает Хлоя, а затем хватает его за щеки и чмокает его в свою метку, а Нино прижимается локтем к его локтю.

Между ними Адриан чувствует себя уютно и легко, и немного глупо, и немного мелким. Его сердце плачет о том, что Ледибаг отказывается его касаться, Лисица должна оставаться тайной, и желает, чтобы Маринетт сейчас держала его за руку. Но ее здесь нет, она, скорее всего, снова опаздывает, или у них с Альей какие-то свои дела, потому что Альи тоже нет в классе, и… все равно будет нечестно просить Маринетт о таком. Маринетт никогда не хотела соприкасаться с ним метками.

Но. Это было бы чудесно прямо сейчас.

И вообще. И особенно сейчас.

_______________________

  
Адриан в итоге просит немного пространства, потому что пытается изо всех сил не расплакаться, и Хлоя разгоняет одноклассников по местам, а Нино сжимает синюю метку на его локте и дает сжать свою зеленую в ответ. Они прижимаются лбами и Адриан прерывисто выдыхает.

— Все пучком, братан, — говорит Нино достаточно тихо, чтобы никто не услышал их за вопящей на Аликс и Кима Хлоей. Она была в своем репертуаре: «не приближайтесь к Адрианчику бла-бла-бла» и прочее, во что никогда особенно не вникали. Интересно, Хлоя с Нино действуют не сговариваясь? — Я знаю, как много для тебя это значит. Мы поможем тебе найти ее.

— Все хорошо, — повторяет Адриан, и, похоже, выглядит так, будто собирается расплакаться, судя по осуждающему взгляду Нино. В класс заходят Алья с Маринетт, и он пытается сосредоточиться на них. В итоге так и делает. А не стоило. Лисица существует меткой на его губах и в его контактах, и она никуда не денется. Как и Ледибаг, неважно, есть она на его коже, или нет.

Все _хорошо_.

— Где пожар? — с подозрением интересуется Алья. — Визг Хлои слышали полколлежа.

— Это я виноват, — говорит Адриан, смущенно улыбаясь. Алья с Маринетт смотрят на него.

У Маринетт округляются глаза. Алья роняет рюкзак.

— У тебя новая метка! — восклицает Маринетт и расцветает. — Адриан, это же _чудесно_!

— Да, — с улыбкой говорит Адриан, его внезапно накрывает облегчение. Даже если они не близкие соулмейты, по какой-то причине Маринетт все равно _одна из них_.

— Отливает оранжевым, — странным голосом замечает Алья.

— Эм, — Адриан кивает и касается губ, не зная, как реагировать. — Немного, да. Больше красная. А у нее зеленая.

— Зеленая, — медленно повторяет Алья со странным выражением лица. Если бы Адриан плохо ее знал, то предположил бы, что она в ужасе. Ну, как уже говорилось, он не очень хорошо читает людей. А тут еще такой _странный_ взгляд. — И вы познакомились…

— Мы не знакомы вообще-то, — Адриан прикусывает губу — _метку_.

— Бедняги столкнулись в метро и даже не поняли, что произошло, пока двери вагона не закрылись, — с гримасой сообщает Нино. — Это еще был и _экспресс_.

— Ох, Адриан, — сочувствующе произносит Маринетт. Она выглядит огорченно. Алья же выглядит…

Алья выглядит… _странно_.

Начинается урок.

_______________________

  
После уроков Адриан тихонько покупает Лисице пару хороших тональников и, трансформировавшись, рассовывает их по карманам в надежде, что донесет их целыми. Сегодня у него патруль с Ледибаг, но вдруг Лисица объявится?

Ему хочется снова сыграть в салки. Он слышал, что, чем больше людей, тем веселее.

— Помнишь Разлучника? — спрашивает Ледибаг, раскачивая йо-йо взад-вперед, когда они отдыхают на вершине Эйфелевой башни. Лисицы не видно, но в Коте все равно теплится надежда. Но он совсем не против провести время с Ледибаг наедине. — Злодея, что очернял губы своим жертвам?

— Да? — он хмурится в замешательстве. — Ну, вроде того. Скорее помню то, что слышал об этом потом.

— Я тебя спасла, — говорит Ледибаг, глядя на то, как раскачивается йо-йо.

— Ты всегда меня спасаешь, — говорит Кот, потому что так оно и есть. Ледибаг кидает на него противоречивый взгляд и начинает раскручивать йо-йо, просто так, насколько он может судить. Просто потому, что ей так хочется.

— Хочешь знать, как я тебя спасла? — спрашивает она, и что-то в ее тоне заставляет его задержать дыхание в ожидании. Он кивает, йо-йо возвращается ей в ладонь — ярким пятном во тьме.

И он даже не думал каламбурить, так, на заметку.

Ледибаг вертит йо-йо в руках. Качает головой. И спрашивает тихо, очень тихо:

— Хочешь знать, какого цвета были наши метки после того, как я тебя спасла?

— Ох, — выдыхает Кот, внутри него все расцветает. — Ох, _прошу_ , миледи.

Ледибаг улыбается ему, и улыбка выглядит немного болезненной. Она убирает йо-йо и берет в ладони его руку, а затем наклоняется и оставляет на его кольце поцелуй. Прямо как он целовал ей руку. Кот чувствует, как его топит тепло и кружится голова. Он бы точно упал с башни, если бы она не держала его.

Она выпрямляет спину и сжимает его руку. Он точно упадет, если она отпустит.

— Никакого, — говорит она. На дно желудка падает камень, но Ледибаг продолжает. — Но я почувствовала тебя в одной из моих меток.

Кот застывает. Его словно _ошпаривает_.

— Ты… ты _знаешь_ … — пытается сказать он, но она качает головой.

— Ты где-то у меня на ладонях, — говорит она, — Вместе с десятками других людей. Так что нет, я не знаю, кто ты. Наверняка не знаю. Думаю, я и не пыталась узнать. Но… я могу сузить круг поиска, если попробую.

Он смотрит на нее.

— Хочешь, чтобы я попробовала?

— Миледи, это мое самое _заветное_ желание, — хрипит Кот. — Но ты не обязана. Я знаю всего одного человека, у которого отпечатался на руках.

— Интересно, — бормочет Ледибаг. Ее взгляд то и дело падает на его правую руку. Да. Без сомнений. — Я думала, что с ума сошла. Думала, что…

— Думала, что? — спрашивает Кот, ощущая сердце под самым горлом.

— Скажу позже, котик, — Ледибаг сжимает его руку и отпускает. — Моя очередь водить, да?

_______________________

Он любил, когда за ним гнались.

_______________________

  
А когда _ловили_ , еще больше.

_______________________

  
_Приходи к Лувру_ , говорится в сообщении, что приходит в конце патрулирования.  
Кот удивлен, что она ждет, а не пришла на встречу, но идет. Лисица уже сидит на крыше. Интересно, она писала уже отсюда?

— Кот, у нас проблема, — говорит она, когда он приземляется рядом. Ее плечи напряжены, а пальцы сомкнуты в кулаки. — Я видела… ты был прав. Я видела тебя. Даже _забавно_ , насколько быстро я тебя узнала. Или грустно, тут как посмотреть.

_И как тебе?_  — не то, что следует сказать, думает Кот.

— И как тебе? — спрашивает он. Лисица прячет лицо в ладонях, а затем вскидывает руки в воздух.

— Никак! Слишком сложно! Не знаю! — она зарывается пальцами в волосы, ее хвост забавно стоит дыбом. — Это не должен быть _ты_ , не должен…

— Я тебе не нравлюсь, — осознает Кот, чувствуя, как сердце падает куда-то вниз. — Мы знакомы, и я тебе не нравлюсь.

—  _Нет_ , идиот! — взрывается Лисица, окидывая его яростным взглядом. — Боже, Нино прав, твоего отца надо _изолировать_! Ты мне нравишься, хорошо?! Очень! _Не в этом_ проблема!

— Ты знакома с Нино? — переспрашивает Кот, чувствуя легкое головокружение. Слишком открыто они говорят о том, о чем не стоило. Как и ему с Ледибаг.

Но он _ужасно_ этого хочет.

Ледибаг… она бы могла держать его сейчас за руку.

И Лисица.

— Наверное, это из-за магии, — говорит Лисица, вышагивая рядом. Ее волосы и хвост все также стоят дыбом. — Иначе никак. Ты бы меня узнал. Я тебя бы узнала. Сейчас это так очевидно, особенно когда я смотрю на твои фото со старой маской. И теперь, когда я знаю, кто ты, я готова на все: получить стрелу Разлучника, облиться сывороткой правды, взорвать _весь_ Париж! А что самое ужасное: _ради тебя_!

— …Дело не только в тебе одной, — с дрожью признается Кот. — Мы с Ледибаг… поговорили недавно и кое-что выяснили.

Лисица смотрит на него. И смеется. Нехорошим смехом.

— Боже, я правда все _порчу_ , — насмешливо говорит она, тряся головой. — Вот тебе и герой! Кто бы мне _помог_?!

— Дело не в тебе, — говорит Кот, мотая головой. — Мы выяснили, что, ну, есть другие обстоятельства. И, ну. Я был прав, она ходит в мой кол… Не знаю, сколько из этого мне вообще можно рассказать?

— Она ходит в наш коллеж, — говорит Лисица и поджимает губы. У Кота внутри все _сжимается_.

— Ты ходишь со мной в один коллеж, — понимает он.

— Я идиотка, — шипит Лисица, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Я… Да. Нет. Нет, все-таки да. Я хожу с вами в один коллеж и видела твой дурацкий рот, и это было так мило, вот что я _сначала подумала_. Я худшая! Худшая подруга на свете!

— Ты отлупила одержимого, который меня едва не покалечил, — говорит Кот. Ему сперло дыхание. Может, так и будет весь их разговор, как было с Ледибаг. Ледибаг, которая так же и его…

— Я _отметила_ тебя! — говорит Лисица. — Как полная идиотка. Худший человек на свете.

— Я купил тебе тональный крем, — ляпает он. Это не очень плавный переход на другую тему. Но он бы сказал _что угодно_ , чтобы она перестала _так_ говорить.

— Чего? — заторможенно спрашивает Лисица, мигая. Ему хочется, чтобы она делала это медленнее.

— Я купил тебе тональный крем, — повторяет Кот и достает его из карманов. — Поприличнее твоего.

— Ты ужасен, — говорит Лисица, просто пялясь на него. — И лучше всех. А еще милый и такой _глупый_. Она меня возненавидит.

— Кто? Хлоя? — спрашивает Кот, потому что Лисица _знает_ его, так что она _знает_. Да ведь? — Хлоя отнесется к этому, как и все остальные. Она привыкает к моим другим соулмейтам. Ну, как. Смиряется.

— Другим соулмейтам, — повторяет Лисица, смеется с ноткой отчаяния и втягивает голову в плечи, прижимая уши к макушке. — Нино. И Маринетт.

— Да, — говорит Кот, потому что это почти правда. Может быть и правда. — И ты.

— Она меня возненавидит, — тупо повторяет Лисица. Коту _ужасно_ хочется заключить ее в объятиях, но он не представляет, как это поможет.

— Я не возненавижу, — говорит он. Его уши лихорадочно трепыхаются, а в руках все еще тон, который она не берет. — Я никогда тебя не возненавижу, Лисица. Я всегда…

— Я _Алья_ , — говорит она, резко оборачиваясь. Ее лицо преисполнено множеством эмоций, и он не понимает их значения ровно до того момента, пока она не произносит это. Теперь он _ясно_ все видит и не может понять, как не видел этого раньше.

Но это же произошло и с Маринетт.

— Снять трансформацию, — говорит он. Почти на рефлексе. Он не может говорить с ней, когда она так на него смотрит и не видит его лица. Плагг высвобождается из кольца, унося с собой Кота Нуара. Адриан смотрит на Лисицу, на ее пышные волосы и дикую, огненную трансформацию.

— Снять трансформацию, — жестко произносит она и кулон вспыхивает оранжевым.  
Он смотрит на _Алью_ , смущенно убирая тональный крем в карманы джинсов. На Алью и ее лисенка-квами с умной мордочкой, который парит над ее плечом так же, как Плагг над его. Триккс, вспоминает он, так Алья назвала его в первый день.

Он хочет поцеловать ядовито-зеленый отпечаток на щеке Альи больше, чем хотел поцеловать кого-либо вообще в _жизни_.

Он думал, что никогда его больше не увидит, а теперь видит, и даже без какой-либо косметики. Ничего большего ему и не надо.

— Давно не виделись, Плагг, — приветствует Триккс, расплываясь в клыкастой улыбочке. — Как дела у Тикки?

— Понятия не имею, — сухо отвечает Плагг, разглядывая свою лапку. —  _Эти_ двое решили раскрыться друг другу даже не сняв масок.

— Прости, — Адриан краснеет от смущения, потому что до него впервые доходит, что Плагг и квами Ледибаг _тоже_ _партнеры_. И, конечно, Плагг хочет ее увидеть.

— Ты дурак, — Алья издает слабый смешок. — Ты же тысячу лет сохнешь по Ледибаг.

— Я люблю и тебя, Алья, — немедленно говорит Адриан, — Ты потрясающая. Ну. То есть, ты еще более потрясающая, чем я думал. Эм. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

—  _Дурак_ , — повторяет Алья, прикрывая глаза. — А что об этом думает Ледибаг?

— Я не знаю, — Адриан краснеет до корней волос. — Она… она никогда даже за руку меня не брала раньше. И, как знаешь, в коллеже я другой. Я не знаю, что она теперь обо мне думает.

—  _Дурак_ , — снова говорит Алья, качая головой. Она обхватывает себя руками. Адриан делает то же самое. Без костюма _холодно_.

Но он не хочет сейчас прятать лицо под маской.

— Я не могу поверить, что мы за все это время не прикоснулись друг к другу, — говорит Алья. — Как так вышло?

— Мы сможем что-нибудь придумать, — говорит Адриан, вероятно немного спеша. — Я не… то есть, я не против помочь придумать. У тебя это отлично получается.

— Я не Ледибаг, — прыскает Алья. — Я сказала тебе прийти в класс без помады.

— Я не против, — мягко говорит Адриан. Он знает, что им стоило лучше стараться, лучше скрываться, но не может себя заставить жалеть о том, что все вскрылось. Жалеть о них, обо всем.

— Адриан, я твердо знаю, что ты сейчас не будешь против, если я столкну тебя с крыши, — со вздохом говорит Алья.

— …В костюме или без?

—  _Адриан_!

— Прости? — он морщится. Ему казалось, что вопрос был к _месту._  — Прости. Я просто не знаю, что подумает Ледибаг. Хлоя будет, как обычно, грубить, скорее всего. За это тоже прости. Но Нино и Маринетт, и я… то есть, мы все будем очень _счастливы_. Я уже счастлив. Правда счастлив, Алья.

— Ага, — говорит Алья. — Да ты любитель говорить все прямо в лоб.

— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, — совершенно по-дурацки ляпает Адриан и тут же отшатывается, прикрывая рот. — Прости. Прости. Я не хотел…

— Нет, хотел, — Алья устало на него смотрит. — Я тоже хочу. Но этого не будет.

— Ладно, — выдавливает Адриан, ненавидя себя за ненависть к ее словам. Это право Альи. А он, он привык. И если она хочет этого, если хочет оттолкнуть его, держать дистанцию и ждать, пока метки не потускнеют и не исчезнут с их кожи…  
С этим он тоже свыкся. Давно уже.

—  _Люди_ , блин, — раздраженно выдыхает Плагг и кидает на Алью преисполненный сомнениями взгляд. — Маринетт уже знает про тебя и Лисицу и знает, что Кот и Лисица _не знают_ , кто есть кто. Ну. Поправлюсь, не знали.

— Плагг! — предупреждает Адриан, хватая квами. Он не может так просто называть Ледибаг без ее разрешения! Плагг фыркает и пулей оказывается возле Альи.

— Ну-ка, новенькая, — с хитрой ухмылкой говорит он. — О каком _конкретно_ учебнике истории ты говорила?

— …как заставить эти видео-звонки на коммуникаторах снова работать?

_______________________

  
Все хорошо, думает Кот. Он не собирается сегодня спать. И завтра точно не будет контрольной по физике. И по истории, и по математике. _Ничего._

Ледибаг и Лисица выглядят так, как будто собираются убить друг друга. Они выглядят так, будто хотят вцепиться друг в друга и _никогда_ не отпускать.

Кот смотрит на них и ждет… ждет, потому что, если он и понял, что здесь происходит, он не знает, каким боком к ним приткнуться.

_______________________

  
Сегодня ночной патруль. На крыше пятью уровнями ниже возле Ледибаг стоит незнакомец в маске и обтягивающем костюме. Кто бы он ни был, он говорит с ней, неуверенно крутя в руках огромный зеленый щит. Он напоминает… черепаху, если Коту не показалось.

Он вспоминает одну из иллюстраций в отцовской книге.

И если бы этот парень был одержимым, вряд ли Ледибаг мило с ним беседовала.

— О, да ты посмотри на себя, — выдыхает он, ощущая ползущее по позвоночнику предвкушение.

—  _Не могу дождаться_ , — говорит Лисица и с широкой улыбкой спрыгивает со здания. Кот спрыгивает за ней, потому что куда еще ему идти? Он хватает ее за талию и удлиняет в полете шест — потому что он может, потому что хочет и потому что почему нет — Лисица смеется, обнимая его за шею, и они вдвоем летят к их напарнице и новому напарнику.

Кот Нуар любит Париж от горизонта до Сены, любит всех их квами и талисманы, любит быть Котом Нуаром, любит, что _рядом с ним_ Ледибаг и Лисица, любит все свои метки, любит догонять и убегать и любит быть пойманным. И _не может дождаться_ , чтобы снова сыграть.

Коту Нуару и Адриану всегда хочется большего.

Как приятно это _получать._

 

[Читать на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7612286)


End file.
